Lollipops and Coffee
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to 'Coming to Terms' rated M for a reason


**Author's Note: This is a sequel to my other one-shot fic 'Coming to Terms', it's about how Cas and Dean get into a relationship. You don't have to read it to understand this story but I recomend it all the same. I'll probably make this into a trilogy of one-shots and create one more about Bobby and Crowley. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to state your mind. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Sam was happy for his brother. It had actually been kind of annoying how obvious it had been seemingly to everybody except Cas and Dean themselves. His brother deserved someone like Cas, someone level headed, and the angel deserved Dean, someone a bit more human. Really, Sam was happy for them. However, that didn't mean he wanted to walk in on them during the worst make out seen in the history of the world.

Three weeks later and the brothers were still arguing about this.

"Sammy it wasn't that bad."

"Oh, it was that bad," muttered Sam. He was so annoyed with his brother that he didn't even notice the use of the nickname that he hated so much. Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair like he always did when faced with his brother. "I mean really, if you had walked in on me doing something with some girl how would you feel?"

Dean paused and seemed to honestly think about it. Suddenly his face broke out into a large grin as he replied, "Turned on I supposed."

"That is disgusting Dean!" shouted Sam. Why did his brother have to be like this?

"Yes, for once I agree with your brother Dean," said Cas. Neither of the brothers were surprised anymore by the angels sudden popping in out. "I mean if I walked in on Gabriel I most certainly wouldn't be 'turned on' as you so rudely put it."

It was just a simple slip of the tongue, something the angel had developed from Dean. However, it was enough to suddenly make the room drop into silence. Cas realized how his words had effected everyone suddenly with great sorrow. Even though he hadn't spoken it out loud, he missed his older brother greatly.

Despite the fact that it didn't show on his face, Sam was just as sad, if not more, by the fact of the Trickster's death as well. Before Gabriel's death he had tried to ignore the painful stabs of hope and longing in his chest. At first he hadn't even realized that it was longing and hope he was feeling because really, it didn't make a bit of since to even contemplate falling for the very being that has tortured you and killed your brother over a hundred times. However, after Gabriel's death by Lucifer's hand, Sam couldn't seem to be able to deny his feelings for the archangel, rational or not.

He hated being reminded of Gabriel now because his mind thought back to the fact that Gabriel had sacrificed his life for them when, if he had really wanted to, could have simply run away. Sam wished he could somehow abolish everything that reminded him of Gabriel but that would be utterly impossible since that would mean destroying jokes, sarcasm, and all things sweet, especially candy like lollipops.

Sometimes Sam really hated himself for never being able to realize these feelings until to late, and he was still embarrassed to admit them to his brother, or even Castiel for that matter. It was almost as if he was trapped in a box but it was locked on the inside and he had the key. In other words, Sam always had the opportunity to tell his brother and friends how he felt; he had even had time to tell Gabriel if he really thought about it. However, he had chosen coward-ness and instead stayed where he was, never making any progress in his emotions. Now he regretted that more than anything.

Suddenly, Sam was jerked out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He stood up confused at the sudden noise. He picked up a gun and went to open the door; they hadn't been expecting any visitors and when you're in a motel in a small town that you have never been to, well let's just say you get a little suspicious.

Sam went to the door of the motel, Dean and Cas stood right behind him. While, hiding the gun behind his back, he opened the door slowly, wishing it had a peep hole at that moment. However, when the door was fully open Sam was to shocked for words. Dean and Cas seemed the same way.

The gun that Sam had been holding in his hands dropped to the floor as he froze where he stood. Every inch of his body remained stark still as his mind tried to process what was happening right in front of him. At that moment the expression 'speak of the devil', or in this case 'angel', came to mind.

The man at the door just smiled and in an extremely dramatic gesture, brought up his hands and asked, "Did you miss me?"

The two brothers and angel just stood and stared, none of them knowing what to say. _This cannot be real_, thought Sam for the number one person that he wanted to be at that door, but shouldn't be able to be right there, was standing in front of Sam anyway.

Gabriel.

His eyes were the same to bright brown and his light hair was even in the same style. He was even the same height. On his small body he wore a dark, plaid, button down shirt and jeans. Really, he looked exactly like Gabriel should look. He even sounded how Gabriel sounded like but it couldn't be him. Could it?

As if in response to the question in Sam's head he asked, "Well are you going to invite me in or just stand around gawking at me all day?"

Slowly they moved out of the way to let the Trickster walk by them. He flopped down on the bed in the same lazy manor as Dean and Castiel walked over to stand over him. It took Sam a little more time to finally be able to move, his mind racing at a million miles an hour. Softly, he closed the door and with careful steps, moved towards Gabriel.

"Not going to ask me any questions?" asked Gabriel as he raised an eyebrow and moved his eyes over them.

Sam was going to ask something but Dean beat him to it.

"Where the Hell have you been!" Dean practically screamed at him. Not only was Sam taken aback by the rage but so was Castiel as well. "It's been over a month so where the Hell have you been! I swear if you've been watching us suffer over your death while you eat chocolate and candy I'll-"

"Will you just shut up for a second!" interrupted Gabriel, for once looking seriously pissed, and maybe even a bit hurt as well. "As much as I like to annoy Deano and my little brother here I would not, and will not, just sit around and watch you suffer. It's no fun."

Sam duly noted that Gabriel didn't include him in the mix of people he liked to annoy.

"Listen, the last think I remember is blinding pain and then I woke up in some dingy motel. You know how long ago that was? Five days. Five days I have been around. I wasn't even sure if you guys were alive," Gabriel shot back, making Dean shut up quick. "I went looking for you and found you here just by chance."

"So you have no idea how you got here," said Cas suddenly speaking up.

"None at all but if I had to guess I would have to say the big man from upstairs," he replied. "Now, enough about me. What's been going on since I've been gone?"

For a moment no one said anything when Sam suddenly got an idea in his head to get back at Dean. "Well," Sam said as he placed his hands on Cas and his brother, "these two have been in the most wonderful relationship which I've had the most horrifying chance to witness."

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, his face suddenly turning a brilliant hue of red. Cas looked just as embarrassed but seemed to happy that Gabriel was alive to get irritated or mad at the moment.

Gabriel burst out laughing at what Sam had said and the expressions on his brother's and the hunter's face. Sam laughed with him as Dean just glared and Cas gave the ghost of a smile.

"I needed that," said the archangel. "Yeah, I feel much better now."

If possible Sam's already huge grin, from Dean's embarrassment, seemed to grow even wider at Gabriel's happiness. However, despite his own delight, his stomach churned as he longed to hug the Trickster, but that would seem a little weird especially since neither Cas or Dean had.

Sam was to overjoyed that Gabriel was alive to be sad. Nonetheless, he had finally admitted to himself how much he loved Gabriel but that didn't mean the archangel would return his feelings.

* * *

Gabriel had ended up staying longer than they expected. Even though he shot out jokes and seemed his usual self, something in his eyes said that his mind was somewhere else. Sam, Dean, and Cas all filled him in on a current case that they were working on involving what they thought might be a werewolf. Dean seemed reluctant to say much about it though, probably worrying that it would make Gabriel stay longer.

After about two hours had passed, the archangel got up, stretched, and then turned to Sam and Cas. "I'm bored. Anyone else want to go for a drink or something?" he asked, making sure to avoid Dean who was glaring at him.

"Sure," said Sam. He had said yes because he thought it would be nice to hang out with Gabriel a little more but he had expected Cas, and Dean despite the lack of an invitation, to come along too. When Cas declined, Sam knew immediately that meant he had anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour of alone time with him.

"Great, come on Sammy boy," Gabriel said as he tried to hide his pleasure that neither his brother nor the hunter was coming along. He got up and stood by the door as Sam put his jacket on.

They walked in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, kind of nice actually. They kept walking when a question popped into Sam's mind. "Hey, why didn't you just pop into the hotel room like you would normally do?"

Gabriel smirked as he made a lollipop form out of thin air. "First off if you are wondering if any of my angel mojo is gone it's not. I just didn't want to give you three a heart attack before I even had a chance to say hello. By the way, where are we going?"

Normally Sam would have gone to a bar but he just wasn't in the mood. "How about the twenty-four/seven diner? I'm in the mood for coffee at the moment."

"Eh-em," coughed Gabriel from beside him.

Sam turned and then let a large grin appear on his face. In Gabriel's hand, the one that wasn't holding the lollipop, was a cup of steaming coffee in a ceramic mug. The archangel grinned back as he handed it to him.

"So now that there's no need to go to the diner . . . where do you want to go?" asked Gabriel.

"No idea. Did you have anything in mind-" before he could even finish Gabriel had tapped him on the forehead. Sam stumbled, careful not to spill his coffee, as he looked around to see where they had landed.

They now stood on a balcony that over looked a small village. It was night time and unlike in the cities of America, the stars seemed to shine with a hidden brilliance that you just couldn't find in the good old U.S. of A. From the architect, Sam was pretty sure they were in Europe but in which country he had no idea.

"Where are we?" he whispered as he looked around in wonder at the beauty around him.

"One of my favorite places, a little town in Switzerland. They have the best chocolate."

Sam laughed. Leave it to Gabriel to choose something based on his love of sweets. However, though he hadn't tried the chocolate, Sam had already come to like the village. It was quite, and made him feel peaceful, a feeling that he hadn't felt in quite a while. They stood in silence a little while longer when Sam finally turned around.

"Whose balcony are we on?"

"Oh, technically no ones, this is a hotel," replied Gabriel. Suddenly that distant look in his eyes, like his mind was somewhere else, happened again. He bit his lower lip and then turned to face Sam, a very serious look suddenly on his face. However, that seriousness kind of dimmed what with the lollipop in his hand.

"Sam, I need to tell you something," he began, "though I'm not entirely sure what it is."

"What do you mean by that?"

He bit off a chunk of the lollipop and chewed thoughtfully, looking for the right word. Gabriel sighed and then said, "I guess what I'm feeling right now you mortals' would call love."

Sam gaped at him. Most of him wanted to jump for joy at Gabriel's words but he knew the Trickster to well. He had to make sure he meant these words. "That's not very funny Gabe," he said, using the archangel's nickname.

He frowned. "I guess I should have expected you to react this way. I don't exactly have the best track record with you."

"And you're an angel," added Sam. When Gabriel looked at him in confusion he explained, "You might not really understand what that emotion means. It isn't something you tosh around like it's nothing."

Suddenly Gabriel grinned, which slightly took Sam aback. "I'm an archangel who has been on Earth over ten times the amount of time you've been alive. Out of all the angel's I probably understand emotions, especially love, the most."

"But how do I know you actually mean it?" asked Sam. God, he wanted to jump Gabriel right now but he didn't want just a one night stand. If he didn't really mean what he had said then Sam wasn't going to force himself on him.

As he thought about this, Gabriel had moved closer. He stood right in front of Sam, only about an inch away. Gabriel leaned forward and then suddenly grabbed the back of Sam's head as he stood on the tips of his toes. The kiss didn't last that long but it was hard and passionate.

As Gabriel pulled away he whispered in the sexiest voice possible, "Ask me again if I 'actually mean it' and I swear I'll make you the sorest man on the planet by morning."

At first Sam was so shocked, not only by his words but the kiss as well, that he didn't say anything for quite some time. Then, finally, his broke out into a large smile. "Keep saying things like that and I'll make you the sorest."

Gabriel's face seemed suddenly filled with joy at that moment. It was obvious he hadn't been sure if what he had done and said were the right thing but when Sam answered like that, well, let's just say he wouldn't have it any other way.

Despite his small size Gabriel was still an archangel and when it came to strength he most defiantly beat Sam. He pulled him into another kiss and then pushed him through the double doors that had stood behind them on the balcony.

Sam just had enough time to notice that the room was fairly small for a king size bed when he was suddenly falling into that said bed. Normally Sam was the one in control during this kind of situation, usually because he was not only taller but also the male.

Technically speaking he was still the taller one but archangel beats height and maleness any day.

Gabriel pushed Sam onto the bed. At first the most intense stuff he was doing was biting Sam's lower lips and letting his hands trail down the hunter's sides. However, the moans that escaped Sam's mouth were good enough for Gabriel to go all the way.

Soon, the cloths had been hurled onto the floor as Gabriel let his tongue dance along the ridges of Sam's chest. He let his hand trail down his stomach until they finally reached Sam's cock which he began to softly stroke. Sam groaned in ecstasy as he pulled Gabriel closer.


End file.
